


Actions Speak Louder

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Steve is clueless, Tumblr Prompt, billy is bad at words, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: jealous kissBilly sees Steve talking to a girl at a party, looking a little too flirty. He's not jealous. Not one bit.





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Billy was pissed. Not that that was anything new. Well, lately he’d been less pissed at the world. Sure, he used to stomp around Hawkins High, daring anyone and everyone to try and pick a fight, but that was before he and Steve started hanging out.

The first time they hung out was an accident. They’d bumped into each other outside of the arcade, waiting for their respective charges and Steve had casually offered him a cigarette, which had lead to talking. Actually talking. Exchanging jokes. Making plan to hang out again. 

It had been a few months now. Apologies had been exchanged, a little tearfully Billy was mildly ashamed to admit, but hey, they’d gotten through it and moved past it and Billy had sort of thought they were on the same page regarding… certain feelings. 

But there was Steve, throwing his head back and laughing at something some girl, Annie? Tammy? something like that, said. And sure, Billy liked to flirt, but he’d toned it down since he and Steve started hanging out. 

Watching Steve flirt with what’s her face left a bad taste in Billy’s mouth. It made his stomach drop and his heart clench and he couldn’t take it anymore, abruptly walking out of the house, because screw Tommy H. and his stupid party, and heading straight for his car. 

He fumbled with getting his key into the lock, jumping nearly a foot in the air when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Whoa! Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to scare you,” Steve said, looking at him curiously. 

Billy huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against his car, trying to appear nonchalant. 

“Yeah, well, maybe don’t fucking sneak up on me next time.”

Steve frowned. 

“Uh, okay, sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were looking kind of pissed when you came out here,” Steve explained. 

Billy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how  _caring_  Steve was because Billy was clearly being a jerk to him on purpose, but Steve didn’t seem to get it. Itching to put a little distance between himself and the boy who was breaking his heart without even knowing it, Billy glared at him. 

“What’s it to you if I’m pissed? Not like you actually care, right? I mean, shouldn’t you be back inside shoving your hands in that girl’s back pockets. You were lookin pretty cozy and I know how desperate you are for attention,” Billy said meanly, regretting the words the second he saw the hurt on Steve’s face. 

“Why are you being such a tool? I thought we were friends,” Steve said, voice shaking. 

Billy laughed, throwing his hands up. 

“Well that’s just the problem isn’t it, King Steve! I don’t want to be your fucking friend!” Billy spat. 

“W-what do you mean? I-I thought-

And Billy couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t take the way Steve was looking at him, like Billy was the one breaking his heart and not the other way around. He slid his hand into Steve’s hair, gripping hard and dragging him in for a kiss, catching Steve’s trembling bottom lip between his own. 

It lasted a split second, before Billy realized what he had done, shoving Steve away from him and cursing loudly as he fumbled for his keys again. 

“What the…y-you just-

“Do not finish that sentence,” Billy begged. 

Steve grabbed a hold of Billy’s shoulders and shoved him back against the car, keeping him in place. Sure, Billy could have broken his hold, but the way Steve was looking at him told him he better not. 

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess that the reason you were being such a jerk and the reason you, uh, kissed me was because you were jealous,” he said knowingly. 

Billy snarled at him. 

“Yeah, so what if I am? Got a problem with that?” Billy asked, waiting for Steve to call him a fag and leave him. 

He wasn’t expecting Steve to smile, an unbearable fondness in his eyes as he pressed a soft, innocent, kiss to Billy’s cheek, rubbing him thumb over Billy’s cheekbone as he pulled away. 

“Next time, maybe just, tell me you like me before you get all pissy that some girl I don’t even know is flirting with me?” Steve suggested, grinning at the deep blush that spread across Billy’s cheeks. 

Billy rolled his eyes, trying to cover up his embarrassment as he yanking him close enough so that they were chest to chest. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
